La Decisión de Saori
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Tenía que ser mentira lo que estaba escuchando... Saori acababa de decir que no nos necesitaba porque se iría a vivir con su hermano Abel reencarnación del Dios sol. Sin embargo lo que más me inquietaba era la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de ambos cuando sus miradas se encontraban. [Punto de vista de Seiya. Película los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan]
1. Tú partida

**LA DECISIÓN DE SAORI**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

Narración en primera persona. _Pensamientos en cursiva._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Su Partida

El día se sentía tan agradable que me ponía de buen humor, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y el aire fresco corría entre los árboles. Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y yo, regresábamos de un paseo matutino que dimos al bosque localizado en las afueras de la mansión Kido. Nos gustaba ir a caminar y observar toda la clase de especies que habitaban ahí como ardillas, venados y caballos salvajes.

Me sentía muy alegre no por alguna razón en especial, simplemente el día estaba precioso y me moría de ganas por ver a Saori.

Cuando llegamos cerca de la verja, apoyé mis manos en está y me impulsé dando una pirueta en el aire que no terminó con un buen aterrizaje.

— ¡Hola Saori! —saludé alegre a pesar de que caí de pompas.

Una alarma interna se disparó y mi expresión cambió en un segundo al ver que Saori estaba rodeada por 4 tipos extraños; 3 de ellos llevaban armaduras y yacían hincados al pie de las escaleras, así que supuse que eran caballeros sin embargo el otro sujeto de cabello y ojos azules no lo parecía.

— ¡Seiya! —gritó Saori parándose de su asiento.

— ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? —atiné a preguntar ya que la escena era más que extraña y me daba mala espina.

— Peleaste maravillosamente, en la batalla de las doce casas —me dijo uno de los caballeros, el de armadura azul.

— De hoy en adelante, nosotros seremos los únicos que protegeremos a Athena bajo las órdenes de nuestro señor Abel —rugió el rubio de cabello corto.

Los 3 caballeros se presentaron como Altas, Jao y Berenguer.

Para nuestra sorpresa vimos que los caballeros dorados se encontraban a un costado de nosotros, hincados ante la presencia del tal Abel, que obviamente era el sujeto que bebía té con Saori.

Nuestra reacción fue de asombro total puesto que, ahí estaban los santos dorados que habíamos vencido en las 12 casas ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran vivos?

— Esto debe ser una equivocación… —dijo Shiryu desconcertado.

— Mi maestro Camus —oí decir a Hyoga detrás de mí.

— Es imposible, son los caballeros dorados que murieron en la batalla de las doce casas —comentó Shun observándolos.

— Resucitaron por la gracia y el gran poder de nuestro gran Dios Abel —explicó Berenguer.

Mis ojos se posaron en los del Dios, sin miedo ni reservas. Sus azules ojos me devolvían la mirada, indiferentes pero altivos, y eso no me agradaba en absoluto.

— _Con que un Dios…_ —pensé. ¿Entonces que rayos estaba haciendo en la tierra y con Saori?—. _Abel ¿Cómo te atreviste?_

— Athena —se volvió a Saori con una sonrisa que me fastidió—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que esta tierra perezca… Debes venir a mi templo —dijo Abel ofreciéndole una mano a Saori.

— _Maldito ¿Cómo se atreve a proponerle algo así a Saori? _—pensé mientras mis puños se cerraban a causa del enojo. Algo iba mal, porque ella sonrió y tomó su mano.

— Si —contestó Saori.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sensación extraña aprisionó mi pecho. ¿Era una broma? Tenía que ser mentira, Saori no podía irse con él. Los miré con detenimiento a los dos y me sentí desesperado; los ojos de Abel brillaban con sólo encontrar los de Saori.

— ¡Espera! ¡Saori! —gritó Shiryu cuando nos echamos a correr hacia la escalera.

— ¡No vayas con él! —exclamé sin que me importara que aquello hubiese sonado como una orden un tanto desesperada.

Los caballeros de Abel nos cerraron el paso, previendo nuestras intenciones.

— Hyoga ¿Acaso has olvidado las palabras de Atlas? Nosotros protegeremos a Athena —sentenció Camus.

Enfurecí. Podía sentir las chispas en mi piel, encendidas del coraje y frustración. ¿Por qué actuaban así? ¿Cómo era posible que los dorados estuviesen del lado de Abel?

— ¡Nosotros no podemos permitir esa arbitrariedad! Te voy a…

— ¡Seiya! ¡Espera! —me detuvo la voz de Saori —. Como dijo Camus, ya no hay necesidad que ustedes valerosos caballeros me protejan, porque el día de hoy me iré a vivir con mi hermano Abel.

Imposible, me negaba ante sus palabras ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él que a pesar de ser su hermano no la miraba como tal? Vivir con él…

— Ah pero… Saori…

— Tranquilízate Seiya, esto significa que ya no los necesitaremos —intervino Afrodita, aunque no le presté atención—. Si insistes en pelear entenderemos que ustedes son rebeldes y están en contra de Athena.

— No somos rebeldes, no estamos en contra de Athena... —dije sin apartar la vista de Abel y Saori. Sentía mis ojos vidriosos debido a las lágrimas que no podía derramar frente a todos. Era imposible ¿Por qué se iba con él? —- ¡Saori! —mi cuerpo avanzó por voluntad propia y Atlas apareció frente a mí para intentar atacarme pero esquivé su puño.

— Seiya —me dijo Saori lanzándome una mirada reprobatoria por comportamiento.

— No te vayas —le supliqué. No iba a soportarlo, si se iba ya no quedaba nada.

Entonces sentí el brazo de Atlas que me sujetó por la cabeza y su ataque fue directo a mi estómago, lo que me hizo ascender de golpe; a punto de caer recibí un segundo golpe por parte del caballero de Quillá que me envió a las escaleras de madera haciéndolas añicos.

— ¡Seiya! —oí gritar a Hyoga y Shiryu al unísono.

— ¡No peleen más! —ordenó Saori autoritaria. Nunca la había escuchado dirigirse de esa forma a alguno de nosotros, ella jamás nos hablaba así.

— ¡Saori! —exclamó Shiryu con asombro ante el mandado de nuestra Diosa.

— Alto Shiryu, no puedo permitir que ustedes intervengan en los planes que tienen los Dioses —advirtió Saori con frialdad.

Por fin pude moverme, tras el ataque de Atlas, me sentía desesperado, desolado por lo último que Saori había dicho. Claro que no podíamos intervenir contra los deseos de los Dioses, sabíamos de sobra nuestro lugar como simples humanos, pero no éramos sólo eso ya que habíamos nacido para proteger a Athena.

— Esto debe ser una equivocación ¡Saori! ¡Athena! —renegué una vez más mientras comencé a incorporarme y miré a Saori a los ojos— ¿Cómo puede Saori abandonarnos? ¡Saori! ¡Hay! —Atlas me aplastó los dedos de la mano con su pie.

— ¿Aún no has entendido? —se burlaba mientras me hundía en lo que quedaba de las escaleras—. Pegaso, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes lo que estás haciendo? El revelarte en contra de Athena y Abel es lo mismo que levantar el puño contra los Dioses.

Las palabras de Atlas eran vanas para mí, ni siquiera le prestaba atención simplemente quería que todas mis súplicas surtieran algún efecto y que Saori se quedara.

— E-Espera Saori…—traté de alzar mi rostro de nuevo pero Atlas seguía hundiendo mi cabeza a patadas.

— ¡Discúlpate con Abel en este momento! ¡Baja tu cabeza al suelo y suplica el perdón del señor! ¡Hazlo!

— No te vayas Saori —pronuncié y descubrí que me estaba mirando; observaba pasivamente la escena mientras yo suplicaba y era golpeado, su mirada era fría. No pude reconocer en sus ojos ese brillo que tanto me gustaba.

— ¡Discúlpate Seiya! —exigió nuevamente Atlas pateándome hasta el fondo de la madera.

— ¡Saori! —grité buscando su mirada. Pero de pronto Abel intervino:

— ¡Ya basta Atlas! No quiero echar a perder mi reunión con mi pequeña hermana teniendo un derramamiento innecesario de sangre.

Vi sonreír a Saori ante las palabras de Abel, en los ojos azulinos del Dios pude ver que estaba embelesado con Saori, no cabía duda se había prendado de ella. No era muy difícil adivinar porqué resultaba tan natural ese hecho ya que los Dioses de la mitología griega acostumbraban unirse con los de su propia sangre.

Con pesar observé como los dos se adentraban en la mansión, tomados de la mano, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Saori ni siquiera volteó a vernos.

Los caballeros del sol fueron detrás de ellos y yo me dejé caer al suelo sin más. No opuse resistencia alguna cuando mis amigos me llevaron a rastras a mi departamento y no hable durante el camino, no había necesidad de ello, además de que tenía la sensación de haber perdido la voz. El choque de sentimientos se debatía en mi interior.

Al llegar al departamento, Shun comenzó a curarme y colocó vendajes en mi cabeza. Ninguno hablaba, y deseaba que nadie lo hiciera.

— ¿Te sientes bien Seiya? —me preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda aunque sabía que no iba a responder así que prosiguió—. ¿Qué estará haciendo Abel en la tierra?

— Igual que Saori es la reencarnación de Athena, el tal Abel en el pasado era uno de los Dioses que reinaba en esta tierra —comenzó Shiryu—. Si Abel ha renacido nuevamente en el presente entonces ellos dos son hermanos, son los hijos de Zeus.

— Por eso sentí algo sagrado entre los dos, algo en lo que no pude penetrar, algo misterioso y divino —narró Shun.

— ¿Acaso eso significa que no podemos hacer nada al respecto? —intervine impotente —. No puedo creer que esto sea nuestro fin —dije con pesar agachando la cabeza.

— Es como Afrodita dijo ya no somos necesarios —dijo tranquilamente Hyoga.

— ¡No digas eso Hyoga! —le contesté lanzándome de coraje hacia donde se encontraba mi amigo.

— ¡Seiya! —exclamó Shun tratando de detenerme, pero yo ya había agarrado a Hyoga por el cuello de su playera. Jadeé del enojo que sentía pero Hyoga no se inmutó ante mi reacción, simplemente me tomó por las muñecas y siguió hablando con su tono tranquilo pero visiblemente triste.

— Sólo digo la verdad, tú también lo escuchaste Seiya la misma Saori dijo que no nos necesitaba. La Saori que hoy te vio humillado con la cabeza en el piso no es la Saori que nosotros conocemos ni por la que hemos luchado durante todo este tiempo —tenía razón, esa no era la Saori que conocíamos—. Como Shun dijo ella al igual que Abel son personas diferentes ya no son iguales a nosotros. Son Dioses pertenecen a un mundo diferente al nuestro. —Hyoga bajó mis puños con suavidad y me soltó.

— No lo entiendo… no lo entiendo… —exploté mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Entonces para que o por qué hemos estado peleando hasta ahora? —lancé la pregunta, desesperado, esperando a que alguno de ellos pudiera explicármelo pero ninguno contestó porque nadie tenía la respuesta — ¿Por quién peleaba? —dije para mí, me limpié las lágrimas y salí corriendo del departamento.

Mientras me alejaba escuché la voz de Shun llamándome, pero no iba a regresar, en esos momentos lo único que quería era estar sólo, llevar mi pena que en cierto modo era diferente a la de ellos en solitario.

Corrí y corrí por el muelle hasta que no aguanté más y detrás de unas bodegas en donde los barcos guardan su mercancía, me desmoroné en llanto.

Me negaba a aceptar que Saori se hubiera ido, que ya no nos necesitara. No podía estar sin ella, sin Athena por la que había jurado dar mi vida si fuese necesario, pero sobretodo sin Saori.

— _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Sin ella… _—pensé sin molestarme si quiera en limpiarme las lágrimas. Mi vida pertenecía a Saori, estaba seguro de ello y ahora que nos había dejado, todo mi mundo carecía de sentido.

Permanecí un buen rato ahí hasta que pude tranquilizarme y decidí volver a casa. Comencé a correr de nuevo para poder alcanzar a mis amigos cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Lo supe enseguida y se me erizó la piel; el cosmo de Saori me decía adiós con dulzura.

— ¡Saori! —grité ante tal sensación. Tropecé con una cuerda que sostenía una lancha del muelle, caí sentado y así me quedé. El cosmo de Saori había desaparecido por completo después de decirme adiós. Las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente—. ¡Saori! —. Grité al cielo mientras por dentro una parte de mí moría con ella.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Este fic tiene 2 propósitos. El primero es que, Suki y yo entramos a un intercambio navideño y para mi suerte me tocó ella como amiga secreta (a voces xq se lo dije ajaja) y todo fue gracias a que ella me echó la sal pero bueno. Mi Suki este es tú regalin espero que te guste tanto como a mi y perdona si hay algunas fallas ajaja tu estuviste presente cuando lo estaba escribiendo y si fue en la madrugada xD, al principio había escrito algo más pero como no me gustó lo borré de tajo y volví a comenzar xD. Segundo... !Me moría de ganas por escribir algo de la peli de Abel! Y es que amo esa película, amo el dibujo de Saori específicamente en esa película (y miren que la diosa no es de mis favoritas xD) y amo como Seiya casi se nos muere al ver a Saori con Abel juju, ah! y amo el ending, Dios es precioso!

En fin, queda un capítulo más que postearé mañana para hacerla algo de emoción.

P.D: ¿Se han dado cuenta que últimamente todo lo que escribo es en primera persona? pff! ¬¬ Suki90 eres la culpable! pero te quiero! FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	2. Esperanza

**Capítulo 2: **Esperanza

Las rodillas no me respondían muy bien debido a las lesiones así que me limité a subir las escaleras de a poco. Mi cuerpo se encontraba muy lastimado y la armadura de bronce estaba parcialmente destruida.

No tenía mucho que había dejado a Saga atrás, peleando con Jao de lince. Me sentía un poco culpable por abandonarlo malherido gracias a la batalla que él y yo habíamos sostenido. La victoria fue mía, junto con una gran lección que Saga se encargó de hacerme saber; las últimas horas de mí vida me las había pasado en un trance de dolor y negación ante la muerte de Saori, nada me devolvía a la realidad, ni siquiera los golpes que me propinó Atlas.

Pero mientras permanecía dándome por vencido en el suelo Saga de Géminis me había dicho que aún podíamos salvar a Saori, que aún había esperanza porque el alma de nuestra Diosa vagaba en dirección a la colina de Yomotsu y Abel la estaba guiando. Así que si derrotábamos al Dios del Sol, seguramente conseguiríamos salvar la vida de Athena.

Como se suponía que Saga estaba del lado de Abel me batí en duelo con el caballero dorado logrando alzar mi cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido. Eso fue lo que me devolvió las ganas de luchar por mi única razón en esta tierra: Saori.

Con trabajo llegué hasta el templo mayor de Abel donde vi a mis amigos heridos yaciendo en el piso. Ellos también acudieron a la batalla, confiaban en mi y no podía defraudarlos.

Atlas rondaba el lugar vanagloriándose de haberlos vencido, pero aún faltaba mi revancha.

— La batalla está pérdida no luches innecesariamente —me advirtió Altas.

— Saga entregó su vida para que despertara y defendiera mis ideales y también nos encargó el cuidado de Athena.

— Entiendo, entonces tendrás que ir al otro mundo para cuidar de la Diosa Athena.

La rabia ardió por todo mi cuerpo ante las palabras de Atlas lo que provocó que diera el primer paso a la batalla.

— ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

El caballero de Carina Quillá esquivó mis meteoros sin problema, yo por mi parte recibí su corona ardiente en mi espalda. Aquel ataque producía una sensación de dolor extremo; era como si el fuego te quemara las entrañas lentamente y luego explotara por todo el cuerpo consumiendo internamente cada parte de él. Caí rendido sin poder siquiera defenderme.

Y una vez más, mi primer pensamiento fue dedicado a ella.

— _Saori, Saori… Athena, perdóname_ —pensaba sintiendo mi cuerpo chamuscarse del dolor—. _Aún no me he dado por vencido _—nuestro único deber era proteger a Saori a costa de todo, y nuestra amada tierra, por eso no podía rendirme, no todavía—. _Este es nuestro único deber. Debemos proteger a Athena y a esta tierra… somos los caballeros sagrados de Athena por eso es por lo que siempre hemos luchado. Saga murió por enseñarme a elevar mi cosmo hasta el infinito y usar los 7 sentidos eso sólo puede ser logrado por alguien que tenga la fuerza y la esperanza para pelear hasta el fin. No se den por vencidos caballeros_ —una tibia sensación gorgoteaba en mi pecho e hizo que aunque no me quedaran fuerzas, me levantara—. _No podemos salvar a Athena si olvidamos eso, no importa que nuestros cuerpos estén deshechos, eso no es lo importante. ¡Voy a elevar mi cosmo hasta el infinito!_

Eso era lo que Saga me había trasmitido y no iba a permitir que su muerte ni sus palabras fueran olvidadas.

— ¡Cosmo asciende hasta el infinito! —mi cosmo ardió y su brillante luz envolvió las ruinas del templo de Abel. Casi de inmediato las armaduras doradas de sagitario, libra y acuario aparecieron para brindarnos su ayuda así que Hyoga, Shiryu y yo las recibimos. Rápidamente nos lanzamos hacia Atlas quién se mostraba sereno incluso ante nuestro nuevo poder, ya que no creía que fuéramos capaces de derrotarlo.

— ¡Cometa de Pegaso! —mi puño tocó a Atlas quién cayó totalmente vencido.

Los 3 nos dirigimos inmediatamente hacía Abel que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Saori. El Dios ni siquiera se inmutó al vernos vistiendo armaduras doradas pero lanzó un ataque que sólo logro tocar a Hyoga y Shiryu y que bastó para derrotarlos.

Yo seguía en pie y sabía que mis compañeros confiaban en mí, al igual que Saori. No me importó que Abel fuera un Dios, no le temía a algún tipo de castigo que pudieran otorgarme así que corrí en dirección a él mientras lanzaba mis meteoros de pegaso.

Para mi sorpresa y sin que Abel moviera un solo dedo, el ataque se me regresó.

— Ha hecho rebotar mi meteoro de pegaso ¿Será tan poderoso el cosmo de Abel? —seguramente era muy poderoso pero no me intimidaba—. Debo intentarlo una vez más.

— De nada te serviría, entre más fuerza tenga tu cosmo con más fuerza se te será reflejado y caerás.

Lo intenté de nuevo a pesar de sus palabras y en efecto, el ataque se volvió en mi contra con más fuerza. Estaba convencido de que con mi cosmo elevado sería capaz de atestarle por lo menos un golpe y sobrepasar su poder, así que le lancé mi meteoro una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio teniendo como resultado el mismo. Paré hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más.

Tumbado, en medio del templo del sol comencé a pensar que de verdad esa pelea estaba perdida:

— _Tal vez sea como Abel dijo, que desobedecimos a los dioses y desde el principio aceptamos un reto que no podíamos ganar jamás_ —en ese momento la imagen de Saori se me vino a la mente, debía encontrarse caminando a punto de caer en Yomotsu sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo—. _Tal vez esta tierra que ha estado tantos años en manos de los humanos ya está lista para el castigo divino de los dioses. Pero yo al igual que mis inseparables amigos nacimos en este mundo y durante esta era con Athena amamos este nuestro planeta más que a nuestra vida._

Preso de la desesperación por querer verla de nuevo alcé mi brazo al cielo, llamándola.

— ¡Saori! ¡Athena! —no podía resignarme a vivir sin tenerla cerca porque ella era parte de mi desde hacía tiempo—. ¡Athena!

Mi cosmo cobraba vida nuevamente, reclamando su presencia. Al parecer mi llamado surtió efecto ya que segundos después un cosmo cálido y sutil al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado apareció: El de Saori. Supe enseguida que ella había abierto los ojos sin embargo mi mal herido cuerpo no me permitía ponerme aún de pie para correr y estrecharla en mis brazos, así que seguí alzando mi brazo, buscando el contacto con ella.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto a esta tierra a unos instantes de tu muerte? —escuché preguntar al Dios del sol.

— Los caballeros sagrados de Athena me salvaron —en el momento que escuché su voz, mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. Era ella, en verdad estaba viva.

De pronto, sentí como Saori tomaba mi mano que la reclamaba. Su tacto era suave y cálido.

— Seiya, debo agradecerles el que me hayan rescatado del terrible trance —los ojos de Saori resplandecían llenos de lágrimas y yo no pude ocultar mi sonrisa al mirarla—. Debido a mis debilidades ustedes sufrieron por mí, eso me descalifica como una buena Diosa de la tierra, pero aprendí una buena lección mientras me rescataban. La tierra no es de nadie y mientras creamos eso con el corazón nadie podrá arrebatarnos a esta tierra y los seres a los que la aman y la protegen. No importa a quien enfrentemos, les juro que su sufrimiento no ha sido en vano. Gracias por todo valientes caballeros.

— Ya no hay remedio, los dioses han hecho el juicio final de esta tierra y nadie puede interponerse a su voluntad, se terminó el tiempo para los humanos—rugió Abel aumentando su cosmo que despedía agresividad.

— Abel un Dios verdadero sólo está hecho de amor. Tú eres un Dios falso así que no blasfemes.

— Athena tú jamás debiste volver al mundo de los vivos y mucho menos a esta tierra. Ahora morirás junto con ella.

No supe de donde saqué las fuerzas, pero cuando fui consciente de la situación me encontraba apuntándole a Abel con la flecha de sagitario.

— ¡Abel! —lo llamé haciéndome notar.

— Mi cosmo es fuerte contra cualquier espíritu maligno que quiera dañarme, en otras palabras siempre estoy protegido por los dioses, así que deja de ser un insolente y ríndete —mis manos temblaban al tratar de apuntar a Abel, era como si en esos momentos dudara si atacarlo o no—. ¡Escucha soy un Dios muy poderoso y nadie puede ponerme siquiera un dedo encima!

— _Yo solamente creo en esta tierra y en la era que me tocó vivir junto con mis amigos_ —podía sentir como mi cosmo iba en aumento. Miré a Abel a los ojos y entonces recordé todo lo que mis amigos y yo habíamos pasado por su culpa: Habíamos peleado hasta destrozarnos de dolor, hasta romper nuestras armaduras. Abel había sido el culpable de la muerte de Saori, de todo mi sufrimiento. Alentado por esos pensamientos y con el corazón latiendo con violencia mis manos dejaron de dudar y disparé— ¡Muere!.

La flecha le pegó directamente al corazón. Nada más ver cómo la flecha había dado en el blanco me desplomé a causa de que había concentrado las pocas energías que me quedaban en ese ataque, lo único que sentí fueron las manos de Saori que me sostenían con fuerza y casi de inmediato el templo del sol comenzó desmoronarse. Abel estaba muerto.

Me encontraba muy débil como para moverme, pero mis ojos se mantenían entreabiertos para ver como Saori me protegía con su cuerpo de los escombros que caían a diestra y siniestra. Se suponía que yo debía estar en su lugar, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo para que no le pasara nada, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, ni los brazos ni las piernas cedían.

Después no fui consciente de nada más que de la mirada que Saori y yo nos dedicábamos en ese momento; ella estaba igual de hermosa que siempre y a salvo. Ambos sonreímos por largo tiempo hasta que mis cansados párpados que reclamaban descanso se cerraron

**…**

No supe en que momento el cansancio me venció, ni mucho menos cómo había llegado hasta mi habitación.

Al principio pensé en la posibilidad de que alguno de mis amigo me hubiera traído, pero enseguida deseché la idea al recordar que todos estábamos igual de heridos. Quizás algunos de los sirvientes de la mansión habían ayudado a traerme hasta aquí.

Toqué mi cabeza que punzaba un poco y descubrí que estaba vendada cuidadosamente.

— Por fin despertaste —la voz de Saori me sobresaltó de repente. Se encontraba sentada en una sillón a un costado de mi cama—. Hola dormilón —sonrió quitando unos mechones de cabello de mi frente.

— Hola —devolví la sonrisa—. _¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que ha estado aquí? _—pensé tratando de adivinar qué hora sería—. _Espero por mi propio bien que no haya dicho nada mientras estaba dormido_—. Esa era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeño, una muy mala con la cual mi hermana Seika me chantajeó un par de veces.

— ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó evaluando mi cara.

— No, creo que sólo un poco la cabeza —respondí tratando de sonar natural pero fue obvio que fracasé porque Saori me lanzó una mirada recelosa—. La verdad es que me duele todo pero estaré bien—confesé al fin y ambos reimos.

En ese momento recordé que mis amigos también se encontrarían adoloridos y quizás con algunos huesos rotos. Saori pareció notar mi repentino nerviosismo, así que dijo:

— Los demás están bien, no te preocupes —comentó leyéndome el pensamiento—. Algunos golpes severos pero nada que lamentar, se les ha indicado reposo por varios días así que están descansando por ahora.

— ¿Y tú como estas? —le pregunté. Ambos sabíamos que yo no me refería a algo físico. La experiencia de morir y regresar a la vida no era cualquier cosa.

— Bueno, debo decir que morir de la forma en que lo hice no fue la mejor experiencia, pero, me hizo más fuerte. En cuanto a lo demás me siento más tranquila por tenerlos en casa y muy agradecida con ustedes… contigo por salvarme.

— No sólo fui yo, todos peleamos por ti —contesté recordando cuando vi a mis amigos heridos en el suelo del templo del sol.

— Lo sé pero, cuando estaba a punto de caer en el abismo de Yomotsu escuché tu voz, llamándome por mi nombre —confesó Saori y eso sólo hizo que mi corazón se desbocara—. Fue entonces cuando el cosmo de todos ustedes me regresó a la vida. Si no me hubieras llamado de esa forma creo que nunca hubiera podido salir del trance que Abel me provocó.

— Creí que te había perdido —dije de sopetón sin importarme como hubiera sonado aquello.

Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, lo supe porque sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aunque sonrió ante mi comentario.

— Nunca me perderás Seiya—me acarició la mano.

Sentí que las mejillas se me pusieron calientes y el corazón aceleró aún más su labor.

— Siento no haber comprendido que te preocupabas por nosotros y que por eso te fuiste con Abel… — comencé bajando la cabeza debido a mi vergüenza que me provocaban mis propias palabras—. Yo, pensaba que bueno… no me gustaba la forma en que él te miraba y cuando te fuiste no podía creer que me habías… que nos habías cambiado —al parecer era la hora de las confesiones, y ahí estaba yo acabando de develar la mía sin más.

— Siento haberlo hecho de esa forma Seiya, pero quería protegerlos. Nunca fue mi intención alejarme, ni irme por mi propia voluntad con Efebo. Siento haberte… preocupado —añadió

— No tienes por qué disculparte Saori. Yo soy un caballero de Athena que ha jurado defenderte para siempre. Saori… —pronuncié lentamente tomándole la mano. Ella posó los ojos en mi con atención—. Mi vida te pertenece… siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidar de ti.

— Muchas gracias Seiya. Te prometo que jamás me volveré a alejar.

Ambos sonreímos, dejando de lado la pena. Ella se inclinó sobre mí y besó mi frente con delicadeza, ante tal hecho me sentí nervioso y un agradable hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo.

— Debes descansar otro poco, si necesitas algo sólo llámame. Volveré en un rato a verte.

Saori me acarició la mejilla y sonrió. Yo por mi parte sólo me limité a asentir y la seguí con la mirada. Nos sonreímos por última vez hasta que ella cerró la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Mi corazón latía con violencia recordando nuestra plática. Ahora ya me sentía tranquilo porque no se trataba de un sueño, Saori estaba a salvo al igual que nuestra tierra.

No me dormí enseguida a pesar de que estaba cansado, en cambio comencé a reflexionar toda la batalla, a recordar las lecciones aprendidas.

A pesar de la dura batalla y de las secuelas que ésta dejó en cada uno de nosotros, puedo decir que cuando Saori abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo mi ser revivió con ella.

Entonces cerré los ojos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustdo el fic. Muchas gracias por leer.

Con esto doy por terminado el regalo navideño de mi Suki90 :3

Gente feliz navidad para todos ustedes!

.

**Princesa Saiyajin presentó...**

**Y tú ¿Has sentido el poder del cosmo?**

:3


End file.
